needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RainBDash/Tips to finish the Stretch without R1 M8 and F7
You know that in NFM2 is an Stage called the Stretch well for this one you need to find some cars to beat it you ususally us the Radical 1, Mighty 8 and Formula 7 but what happen if you sont want to use them anymore here are some tips to pass this stage without those cars TIP 1: First you need to find a car with a good Handling and Good Stunts form better options are: Tornado Shark, La Vita Crab, Nimi, Max Revenge, Kool Kart, Drifter X, High Rider( its Extremely Hard to control in the Air this is a second option when you wanna use it), Sword of Justice and Dr Monstaa. In the other hand therea re cars that are usually are to Waste but here you can use itthe first to the last you can use: Wow Caninaro, Lead Oxide, EL KING and MASHEEN(EXTREMELY awful when racing but if you wanna destroy this is not your stage) TIP 2 :when the Stage is Started you need to watch wat car is in front and in the sides of yours if there is a Masheen in Front, EL KING and DR Monstaa on the Sides you need to do this when it starts stop in the beginning so they can move then you accelerate and the pass trough them, it better fuction in the unusual way when those three are in the same stage pass to the first ramp and then make an stunt to get Max Power:Cars that are useually good to get Max Power(Tornado Shark, LaVitaCrab, Nimi, Max Revenge, High Rider, Sword of Justice, Drifter X and DR Monstaa) in the iother hand these cars are weak in the stunts (Wow Caninaro, Lead Oxide, Kool Kart, EL KING and MASHEEN) TIP 3 :While in the air you make and incredible stunt but watch out where are you landng so be carefull in the air and in the land or you get a Bad Landing TIP 4 :When getting to the final part of the Race after the Finish Line there is a Stunt so if you want to make a Close Finish do the stunt but better land on the Final Checkpoint if its nto you get away from there and you get Lost so do this: when you reach the final ramp and checkpoint do a stunt jusmp while in the air make an air stop and your car gets on the ground and wait for the other ones to come and then you make your wineers move and there you go CLOSE FINISH!!! (but there are someways if you are not that fast you ge and Clos Finish Almost Got It) so go ahead and race becuase if you follow this tips you can win this stage. EXTRA TIP 5 : If you are gonna use the MASHEEN and you want to finish first you nedd to do this: 1= wait until it count into 1 and then accelerate like no other, 2= when you reach the first ramp do a barrel roll that is the only way to get Max Power to the Masheen if there is someone upside down crash into them to throw him away and then get to the other checkpoint, 3= when you get to the Fix Disc you can see that there are always some cars that crash into the beginning crash into the and then continue, and 4= when you reach the final checkpoint dont use the ramp pass around it and if there someone who i trying to pass to the checkpoint kick him and you get a CLOSE FINISH!!!! + WASTE EM at the final. Oh i almost forgot you need to practice like six times to win this stage with the MASHEEN so practice and if you practice correctly you will get on your 6 try you finish first; I make this like 8 times and the 8 one was the Win so go ahead and try to finish first. 100% proved and make it. Hope this Tips can help you see you around XD Category:Blog posts